The Last Night
by EpicAsianOrangeTiger26
Summary: Life is hard for Luffy, but Zoro has been there for her (not him, this is Fem!Luffy). But now something big has happen, and Luffy can't handle it anymore. Maybe, tonight will be her last night with Zoro.
1. Last Night!

**This my First One Piece FanFic, so I hope you like it. This was inspire The Last Night by Skillet. And my love for Fem!Luffy stories and ZoLu.**

**Warning: Luffy is a girl, AU, cussing, child-abuse, violence(if you considered this as violence), ZoFem!Lu, and probably a lot of OOCness.**

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

*** Slap ***

My cheek heats up and I can feel the sting.

_I can't stand this anymore._

"I'm leaving!" I scream.

"No bitch, you need to stay here!"

I feel him grab my arms but I wiggly around and continue to struggle out of his grasp.

I feel him begin lifting me up and my legs start to dangle in air.

"Finally, calm down you slut."

That when I kicked him.

He screams and I head my way out to the door.

**Zoro's POV**

**Ding Dong**

_Who's awake at this time?_

As I glanced at the clock, that says 2:23 A.M.

I opened the door to see this broken-winged angel in tears on my doorstep.

"Luffy," I whispered.

She looks up and suddenly tackles me. She hugs me so hard that she almost squeezes all the air out if me. But none of that matter right now, all I could care about are the scars that decorate her arms.

I knew Luffy was abused at home, but I never knew it was this bad. Her smiles at school seem so real, it was hard to imagine her pretending them and was in pain the whole time.

I drag her into my room and place her own to my bed. I begin to wrap her with a blanket, when I feel small hands stop my movement.

"Zoro, you don't have to do this anymore. Actually you won't be doing this anymore." That when she look up and tears almost began to fall from her eyes, but I can tell that she was trying really hard not to cry.

**Luffy's POV**

I realize I was on Zoro's bed.

_Zoro always been there for me._

I sadly smile at that thought.

_But I think it is time for me to stop bothering him._

He starts to wrap with his blanket and my arms shoot out. My tiny hands grabs onto his giant hands.

"Zoro, you don't have to do this anymore. Actually you won't be doing this anymore."

I see his concern face turn confused.

I bite my lips before I opened them again.

"I came here to say goodbye, because I'm going to be here on Earth anymore."

**Zoro's POV**

She began to chew her lips until she whispers, "I came here to say goodbye, because I'm not going to be here on Earth anymore."

_No, you can't Luffy. Not another person leaving me. No not like Kuina. _

**Flashback**

"Hey Zoro."

The once fierce blue head girl, who was my rival, now has tears clouding her blue(?) eyes.

"What," I grunted.

"My father told me I could never be the best."

I turn to see her looking up at the stars.

"He said I am a girl, girls are weak, so you are weak."

_Kuina weak, how is that even possible._

"You are not weak, if you are weak then that means I am weak because I can't beat you. That means I am also a girl. Frankly, we both know I am not a girl."

I hear her let out a giggle and I smile.

But then she sighs and say, "Well I just want to thank you for always being there and to say goodbye."

**Flashback End**

_At first I didn't know what she had meant with the goodbye. I thought that we were going to see each other tomorrow, only when tomorrow came, she wasn't there._

"Why?"

**Luffy's POV**

"Why?"

"Because I am suppose to get married with a noble."

**Flashback**

"Luffy, come into the dining room please." Sengoku demanded.

My stupid Grandpa Garp decided to leave me with Sengoku, so he could go off on a mission or something like that. Ace and Sabo were both in college so they couldn't watch me. Dandan and her crew were off to robbing a bank, which I am suppose to keep that as a secret. And my father, well I just know I have one, I just don't know where he is though. Sengoku is like my guardian, so he has some say in my life. And right now he is trying to control my love life.

"This is Stelly." He points at this blond boy who dresses like Sabo does. He has on a nice looking shirt with a blue bow and black dress pants. Stelly had an ugly mushroom haircut and was short. "He's going to be your fiance."

_What the hell?_

"What's that suppose to mean?" I demanded.

"Luffy I know you are stupid, but not this stupid." Sengoku looks at me.

"You want me to be with her?" Stelly obnoxious voice interrupts. I look at him as he has finger stuck up on his nose.

"Yes, we had an agreement with your parents that you will have Luffy as your bride.'

_This couldn't be happening. I am only 17, barely out of high school yet. _

"Well, I don't want to be with you anyway either." I stick my tongue out at him.

He points at me and says, "It's disgusting."His face scrunches up like something is stinky.

"I'll have you know I am a-" "That's enough Luffy." Sengoku yells.

"Stelly, I think you should come back at another time to visit Luffy-" "He's coming back!" I scream.

*** Smack** *****

"Luffy be quiet," Sengoku hissed.

~ **10 minutes after Stelly left** ~

*** Smack * * Punch ***

Then Sengoku grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to his face.

If you didn't get a clue earlier, Sengoku beats me up. Usually he would call me by my nicknames that he gave me when nobody that cares for me are around. This happen ever since he had started to take care of me. Nobody had no clue that this has been going on. Ace and Sabo almost found out when they came home early, but Sengoku had of course lied.

"Bitch, what was that for?" He asked me.

My right eye feels the stinging, so I kept it close and look at Sengoku with my left eye.

His nose flared before he screams, "Say something you stupid slut."

_I wish Gramps was here, I prefer his fist of love then being here with Sengoku._

*** Thump * **

He drops me onto the floor and I let out a yelp. And when I look up, he kicks me at my stomach.

"**I SAID TELL ME WHAT WAS THAT!" **

I started to mumble, "Why the heck am I getti-" "Speak louder!" "**I said why the heck am I getting married?" **I shouted.

"Because you useless piece of shit, I said so!"

If you haven't noticed, he only seem to hate on me. I don't know why, but he always praise my brothers for their achievements and not me.

"The least you could do is get marry to this noble."

_Why the hell would I do that?_

"No." I said out of nowhere.

｡ｧNo, what?｡ｨ Sengoku asked.

"I am not going to marry him."

*** Slap ***

**Flashback ends.**

**Zoro's POV**

"Wait, your going to kill yourself?"

She nods her head. "He doesn't understand me. Nobody understand me."

_I understand you._

Luffy seems like that cheerful girl that could never be sad at anything, but when she is with me, she shows me all of her emotions. She went to me when Sabo's car exploded and everyone thought he died. Or that fight she had with Usopp. She didn't even go to Ace, she went to me, and only me. I know everything about her since I am her best friend. But sometime it goes deeper than that.

"Luffy."

**Luffy's POV**

"Luffy."

I look at Zoro.

"You should stay."

_What is he talking about?_

"I don't want you to go."

"Why?" I turn around so I didn't have to face him. "Why do you not want me to go? Zoro I am tired of this. Nobody can help me anymore, I am all alone."

Zoro starts to mumbled something, which is really weird because Zoro never mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you still have me."

* * *

**And that where I will end. If anybody has an idea how they want this story to end, then review or PM me. That all, and I really hope you guys like the story.**


	2. My happy ending!

******Thanks for those who read, review, favorite, and follow my story. **

******Major warning on this chapter: Lots of switching POV... - ********Sorry If it's annoying.**

* * *

******~ Previously On Last Chapter ~**

******Luffy's POV**

"Luffy."

I look at Zoro.

"You should stay."

___What is he talking about?_

"I don't want you to go."

"Why?" I turn around so I didn't have to face him. "Why do you not want me to go? Zoro I am tired of this. Nobody can help me anymore, I am all alone."

Zoro starts to mumbled something, which is really weird because Zoro never mumbles.

"What did you say?"

"I said, you still have me."

**~ Now Continuing on Where We Last Left Off (Still Luffy's POV)~**

Zoro moves my head and makes me face him. I can see him blushing.

"But what could you do?" I softly said to him.

"I'll be there for you. Through thick and thin. Sickness and health."

"You make it seem like we are going to get marry." I giggle. Zoro is funny.

"Maybe I want to." He says under his breath that I barely caught it, but I was close enough to hear it.

___Zoro wants to marry me. _I can feel my face heating up.

"What do you mean by that?"

Zoro sigh. "I love you."

******Zoro's POV**

"I love you."

___Oh God, why did I just say that out loud? What if she doesn't feel this way? Fuck, I screwed up._

I look at Luffy to see her reaction, but she closed her eyes.

"Luffy?"

******Luffy's POV **

"Luffy?"

I open my eyes to see Zoro's concern face.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." Zoro says confidently.

I see it in his eyes, that he is telling the truth.

_Zoro really does love me. But do I love him back?_

**Zoro's POV**

She staring at my face.

_Her face is so beautiful even with all those tears._

"Zoro," The angel next to me whispers.

"Yeah."

"How could you love someone who is so damaged?" I look at her as she rub the scars on her wrist.

**Luffy's POV**

_Look at me. I'm all bruised and beaten. What does he even see in me?_

I hissed when Zoro pulls my wrist, so I look up to question him.

"If it's you, it doesn't matter how damaged you are, hell even if you were a boy." He looks straight at me, not allowing me to even look away because his eyes froze me. Those eyes have so much passion and love in them.

"I love you Luffy, so none of that should matter, just the love I have for you is enough for me."

_Was it really enough? Just how could he…_

Lips are now against mine and my eyes grows big. Then, the pressure on my lips are gone.

**Zoro's POV**

_Did I just kiss Luffy? Oh My God! What was I thinking?_

_Wait. I wasn't thinking._

_Her lips were so soft..._

_Oh God! Why did I just kiss her right now?_

I look at Luffy to see her reaction.

_She look confused. Well, at least she doesn't look like she hate me._

**Luffy's POV**

_Did Zoro just kiss me?_

_Do I like it?_

_Well, it felt warm and nice. Also I feel this warm fuzzy feeling spreading around me, when he kiss me._

"Zoro," I called him.

He looks straight into my eyes. Those eyes they watches over me.

"I think I love you too." And he smiles.

**~ Years later and still Luffy's POV ~**

"Mama," sweet and innocent voiced brought me back.

"Yes honey."

"What happen to the bad guys?" My child asked.

"Oh, you mean Sengoku and Stelly? Well, daddy had went and told the police that Sengoku was hurting me, so now he is in jail. And Stelly... Zoro what happen to Stelly?" I turn to look at my husband.

"Well, let just say, he's not here anymore." He smirk.

"Zoro." I smacked him lightly on the shoulder. Then he gently pulled me towards him and kissed me.

* * *

**Oh god. I am ashamed of the ending and I know I could have tried to end it better. But I couldn't think of a way to end it. I didn't do justice to Luffy! Well, I hope you liked everything else and also I hope SOPA doesn't happen. (One of the reason why I rushed in the end, so I give closure to the story.) So also sign the petition thingy! Just type in Stop SOPA 2014 or something like that. And it will be the website that says white house government (something along those lines... Don't judge me). And if SOPA doesn't happen, then I will write another story, something about Acelu (Love this paring, well actually anything with Luffy). **

**Peace Out 3 **


End file.
